ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
When This Happens
This is the fourteenth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode We open on the villains headquarters. We see the leader, and a new character, Darien, dressed like Zeryph, except his hair is red instead of black, and he has a thinner layer of hair. Leader: Darien, I expect you to succeed where your brother failed. Don't disappoint me. Darien: No worries Master. I have a plan. Leader: That's what they all say. Get moving and destroy them! Then we'll have no one to stop us from reviving him. He looks to a sphere in the corner filled with energy. Darien: Of course. I know exactly how to deal with them. We cut to Owen watching Fairy Tail on the TV, with Sarth and Amy cleaning. Sarth: We actually haven't seen many monsters ever since we defeated Zeryph. Owen: Maybe that was the end of it. Sarth: Owen, can you go up into the attic? I need some parts for Amy's tool. Owen: Sure thing. Owen climbs up the stairs, then goes in Sarth and Amy's room. He grabs a rope, and the attic stairs fall down. He climbs up the stairs. Owen: Woah. He sees a lot of boxes, and scraps of parts, metal, wood etc. Owen: So much stuff. He sees a sphere. He walks up to it, and looks around. He sees a button. Owen: Let's see, will curiosity get the best of me? Yes! He pushes the button. The sphere opens and there are two Omnitrix inside. Owen: Omnitrixes? Oh, this must be his old one. The other must have been Aunt Grena's. And he just keeps these up here? Owen closes the sphere. He looks inside another box, there are a lot of photo albums. He picks up the box. Owen: I should look through these. He tosses them down the stairs. He then looks around some more. Owen: Rrr, where are the parts? He looks through some boxes, but nothing. Owen: Ugh! I can't find them. Wait, what's that smell? He turns around and sees a giant fire. Owen: AAAAH! Fire! Ok, calm down Owen. He paces trying to calm down. Owen: Ok, just put out the fire. Mercury Bubbles Blast! Owen shoots bubbles, but it just makes the fire bigger. Owen: What? Ok, let's try something stronger. Mercury... Suddenly, a horribly mutated Pyronite rises out of the fire. With two muscular arms, a deformed face, and two legs of different sizes. He pins Owen to the wall. Searscorch: No use kid. Water has no use against my scorching fires. He begins to choke Owen. Owen grunts in pain while he's being choked and burned. Sarth and Amy quickly run upstairs. Sarth: Searscorch?! But I saw you die years ago! Searscorch: Heh heh heh. He chokes Owen harder. Sarth quickly changes into MeteorMash, curls up into a giant meteor, and crashes into Searscorch, sending him flying out of the attic. Owen stands up. MeteorMash: Owen! You ok? Owen: Y-yeah. I'm just.....gonna..... Owen staggers. MeteorMash picks him up. MeteorMash: That freak is going to pay for this! MeteorMash changes into Ferocisaur, a very tiny alien about the size of a dog. He has a red head, walks on four legs connected to a gray body, and a big jaw. Owen: Alright! Ferocisaur will show him. Ferocisaur hops out of the building, and opens his jaws to bite Searscorch, when suddenly a rainbow beam strikes him. A man with orange hair and a white suit is flying. Ferocisaur: Roy G? I thought you gave up crime forever! Wait, you look a lot younger.... Roy G: Hah hah ha! Of course I look younger you fool! He shoots a rainbow blast. Amy uses her tool to make a shield, reflecting the beam. Amy: This makes no sense, these villains either died or gave up crime! Ferocisaur: I know! Ferocisaur then jumps and bites Searscorch. Searscorch: Hah! Just as weak as ever Sarthy. Ferociasur roars, and claws at him. Searscorch blocks it effortlessly, and throws him. Suddenly a hole appears and Ferocisaur flies into it. Amy: Sarth! Searscorch picks up Amy. Searscorch: Come on pretty lady. Amy struggles, but Searscorch burns her, and throws her through the rift. He follows, along with Roy G. Owen: Mom! Dad! He runs, but is stopped by Darien. Darien: Hah hah hah! I am Darien, the second in the Bloodstone Duo! Owen: Darien? Oooh, do you like Sailor Moon? Darien: T-That's not the point! Your parents have gone back in time with their worst enemies, and they will surely die. Owen: You can open up a time rift? Darien: Don't underestimate the power of us. Now, we'll be back for you later. He flies through the rift. Owen: Oh no. Oooooohhhhh no. This is bad, they've gone back in time, which means I won't exist! Like that episode of Gumball! Oh my god I'm going to start disappearing any minute now. An hour passes. Owen: Huh. Guess not. I guess this universe operates on Multiverse Theory. Anyways, how can I follow them? He sees a Sailor Moon R DVD. Owen: Oh yeah! The time-key! He makes a time-key. Owen: Oh mighty time god! I call upon your power to travel through time! Protect me on my journey and- Ok this is freakin boring! Grant me the pathway of light! A light beam appears and Owen is swept away. He appears in an empty space. Owen: Let's see, how did it happen in the show.....they came here, then something happened. Suddenly a black figure attacks Owen. Owen: I guess this is the equivalent of Sailor Pluto. He dodges. He then makes a Garnet Rod. Owen: Dead Scream. Owen shoots a ball out of the rod, destroying the figure. Owen: Ok, just need to get to the door. He looks around but can't find the door. Owen: Dang it. It's really foggy. He grabs the rod. Owen: Chronos Typhoon. The fog is blown away. Owen: Ok, good. There's a door. Owen opens the door. There is a big flash of light, and Owen is laying down on the grass. Owen: Ughhhhh, did it work? He sees a lightpole. Owen: Huh, that lightpole has been broken for as long as I can remember. Which means it worked! He looks over a bush, and sees Fowl-Play and Amy fighting Roy G and Searscorch. Owen: Ok, can I do anything of help? He ponders. Owen: Ok, maybe not. Wait, maybe I can.... He starts running. Owen: Come on let me make it there! He spin dashes and moves really fast. He stops at a house. He knocks on the door. Owen: Come on, please be home please be home!!!!!! A woman answers the door. Leia: Hello. Owen: Oh, hello. Miss, I need to see Sarth and Grena. Are they home? Leia: You know Sarth and Grena? You seem a little old to be their friends. Owen: Please, its urgent. Leia: Oh ok. Sarth! Grena! An eleven year old Sarth and Grena come to the door. Young Sarth: What is it mom? Leia: This young man says he knows you. She steps away. Young Sarth: What do you want? Owen: Uh, listen I don't have time to explain, but there are people who need your help. Young Sarth and Grena start to get nervous. Young Grena: U-Uh, need our help? How could we help them? We're just 11. Owen: Listen, I know you can help them. Young Sarth and Grena run out of the house, pushing Owen away. They duck into an alley. Young Sarth: How did you find out about the watches? Owen: Listen I- Young Grena: Are you an enemy? Young Sarth: He must be, to know about the watches. If you're an enemy, we must destroy you! Sarth slaps his Omnitrix, and changes into a smaller version of Talloid. Owen: Wow. Talloid doesn't look nearly as intimidating as he does now. Grena changes into Acro-Bat-Ic, which looks the same, but shorter. She blasts Owen with ultrasonic waves. Owen covers his ears, but then reflects the waves. It stuns Acro-Bat-Ic. Owen: You see, you need to work on your sound sensitivity. It's a pretty obvious weakness. Talloid: Why you... He covers Owen with a metal pyramid. Owen breaks it. Owen: Mars Firebird.... He has a ball of fire in his hands. Owen: STRIKE!!!! Owen shoots a firebird at Talloid. He gets knocked down. Talloid and Acro-Bat-Ic revert. Owen: Listen! I didn't come here to be your enemy! People might die if you don't help me! Young Sarth and Grena look at each other and nod. They run to the battle scene. Young Sarth: Searscorch and Roy G? Owen: Yeah. And they're way stronger. You need to find a way to beat them. Young Sarth: Sounds like a job for MeteorMash. Young Grena: And Krakattack. Owen: No wait. Owen paces. Owen(thought): I could unlock any alien! Globall, Ferocisaur.....Wait...I've got a better idea. Owen: How about you try this guy? Owen taps their Omnitrixes and turn the dials a few ways. Omnitrixes: Alien 536 unlocked. They slam down the dial. We cut back to Sarth and Amy fighting Searscorch and Roy G. Searscorch: You're barely hanging on. Give up, and your death will be quick! Suddenly, there is a blast of green energy, knocking both of them away. We see Young Sarth and Grena as TickTock, a Chronosapien. TickTock(Sarth): Prepare to be eradicated Searscorch! Fowl-Play: Wait what? How are they here? Amy: Well, we are in the past. Fowl-Play shrugs and kicks Roy G in the face. Roy G: Ah! You've scratched my perfect face! Both TickTock's, Amy and Fowl-Play begin to fight. They all seem evenly matched. TickTock shoots green beams, but they don't seem that effective. Fowl-Play's attacks are easily dodged, and Amy's attacks don't affect them. Owen is watching from afar. Owen: Aw man, I should've unlocked something better. It made sense at the time. Owen feels his pockets. Owen: Did I bring Bhar? No.... He pulls out his transformation pen. Owen: Ah! Here we go! Green Power, Make Up! Owen does his transformation sequence, and becomes the Green Savior. Green Savior: Alright. They are still fighting. Searscorch: No matter how many of you there are, I will beat you! Suddenly an arrow strikes Searscorch's arm. Searscorch: Gah! Green Savior is standing on the lightpole. Green Savior: The Green Savior is here, to eradicate evil! Fowl-Play: That guy again? Searscorch: Whatever! That stupid bozo is not taking me down! He shoots a fireball, which Green Savior dodges, but the lightpole is still destroyed. Green Savior: Huh, so that's how it got destroyed. He lands on the ground. Green Savior draws his sword. Green Savior: Sword Sapper! Green Savior spins his sword around, and green waves come out, hitting Roy G and Searscorch. Searscorch: My energy! It's.... Roy G: Being drained.... They are weak now. Green Savior then swings his sword, making a blue wave, making Searscorch and Roy G disappear. Green Savior: They are now gone, with no memory of this. Fowl-Play: Tell us who you are! Green Savior: I'm afraid I can't reveal that at the moment. Farewell. He swings his sword, opening a rift, which he jumps through. Fowl-Play: Quick! Jump through the rift! As he says this, he grabs Amy. He kicks off of the ground and flies through the rift. The rift promptly closes. Both TickTocks revert back. Young Sarth: Were they..... Young Grena: No....not possible. Owen is standing in the road, when Sarth and Amy hop through the rift. Owen: Wow! You guys did that quick! Sarth: W-What do you mean it's been like an hour! Owen: An hour? It's only been 7 minutes here. Sarth: Huh. Time travel confuses me. Owen: I guess so. I'm going to go in my room. Owen gets in his room. Owen: Hee hee hee. They're so easy to trick. Owen is then hit with a revelation. Owen: Wait a second, they went back in time and I didn't disappear, and if I didn't disappear, then that means this happened in an alternate timeline. But the lightpole was still destroyed, and I unlocked TickTock for them. So....what does that mean. Owen begins to think. Episode ends. Trivia *Bhar and the Blue Destroyer were going to be in this episode, but Bhar was reduced to a mention. Category:Episodes